Se un Hombre y empieza a manosearla
by Candy-san
Summary: Esa frase ¡Esa maldita frese! El pobre de Soul no podia concentrarce mas que en eso LEMMON!


**Muahahahaha si aquí con otro fic xD si, si yo sé que dije que no tenía creatividad, ni tiempo ni bla bla bla…Pero es que NO ME PUDE RESISTIR, traigo esta idea en la cabeza desde hace un par de días y quería escribirla antes de que, por alguna razón, alguien se me adelantara y eso, por favor NO ME MATEN! Espero que lo disfruten….Bueno la verdad no sé si lo recuerden, pero en el primer episodio Spirit le dice a Soul que empiece a manosear a Maka, porque es atractiva o algo así jejeje ….. **

**Sin más ni Más nos leemos abajo! **

"Sé un hombre y empieza a manosearla, mocoso"

Esa frase ¡Esa maldita y perra frase! Que le había dicho Spirit hace ya 3 años a Soul lo estaba volviendo loco, no más que loco, ¡Loquísimo! Era una tortura placentera ver a Maka todos los santos días, y más si era con esa falda.

Nuestro Soul con ya 17 añitos de edad, veía a Maka fijamente desde el sillón de la sala de estar. En su mente resonaba y resonaba la maldita frase.

_-"Se un hombre y empieza a manosearla. Mocoso"- _Resonó otra vez en su mente, ante esto solo negó con su cabeza intentándose quitar esos pensamientos, pero por más que intentara no podía. Maka, que en ese momento le estaba dando la espalda por estar lavando los platos no se lo permitía….Bueno más bien el mismo no quería apartar la vista de esa figura.

Maka, como toda mujer se había desarrollado, sus caderas eran más amplias, su cintura era pequeña y bien formada, sus senos habían crecido, no en exceso, pero eran suficientemente grandes para que Soul se volviera loco con tan solo verla en pijama. Está bien, está bien tenía que admitirlo, amaba a la nerd pecho-plano desde hace un buen rato, pero era obvio que ella no sentía nada por el nunca nada le había dado indicios.

Después de haber analizado, por enésima vez a Maka en la tarde, se pasó a lo que traía puesto. Traía solo la camisa que usaba regularmente con el chaleco, pero se quitó este para no mojarlo mientras lavaba los platos, su falda de siempre y sus zapatos de siempre….Pero se veía jodidamente más atractiva que antes ¡Que lo hacía a propósito o que!

Pero para Soul la tortura se agravó cuando a Maka se le cayó la esponja con la que lavaba los platos. Vamos a explicarlos en una lista.

Sucesos:

1 A Maka se le cae la maldita esponja de los platos.

2 Maka agachándose lentamente por la maldita esponja.

3 Maka de cuclillas en el maldito suelo, haciendo que, su maldita falda, se elevara más de lo debido.

4 Soul casi sangrando por la maldita nariz ¡Por su compañera por Kami!

5 Soul perdiendo la maldita razón y encaminándose a Maka aun agachada.

6 Maka se eleva quedando frente al pervertido de Soul.

Para la suerte de este, Maka no se había dado cuenta. Quedando a menos de 10 cm. De ella, la tomo por la cintura y puso su cabeza en el espacio que quedaba entre su cuello y su hombro, oliendo el hermoso aroma de Maka. Esta última se sorprendió y brinco un poco por la sorpresa.

-So-Soul ¿Q-Que haces?- Dijo la chica nerviosa

-Haciéndole caso a tu padre- Le dijo el chico lo más sensualmente que pudo al oído, mordiendo su lóbulo.

-¡¿Ah? ¿Desde cuándo le haces caso a mi padre?- Dijo ella algo molesta y sonrojada.

-Desde ahora-Dijo dejando pequeños besos en su cuello.

-¡No Soul….D-Detente!- Dijo Maka con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-No quiero- Dijo el más como un niño mimado que otra cosa.

De su cintura bajo hasta su sus piernas y ahí acaricio una, haciendo que Maka se crispara y se retorciera incomoda.

Soul la volteo, quedando frente a frente, era rojo contra verde, arma contra técnico, hombre contra mujer. Ella se separó de el, soltándose de su agarre, quedando molesta y con el ceño fruncido delante de Soul.

-Qué te pasa ¡Tú no eres así!- Dijo ella con las manos echas puño acercándose peligrosamente a su cara.

-Si es cierto, yo no soy así- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella acorralándola contra la pared, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. –Pero quise hacerle caso después de tantos años a tu padre- Dijo esto y sello sus labios con un beso.

¿Eso era todo, Soul solo estaba cumpliendo una orden? Maka aunque correspondió el beso se separó rápidamente de el.

-Así que…. ¿Solo estas cumpliendo una orden?- Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y con tristeza n su voz.

-Si- Esto a la chica le rompió el corazón, y bajo su mirada. Soul la tomo del mentón haciendo que su mirada se elevara otra vez.

-Pero cumpliría esa orden y mas solo por ti y para ti- Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Se puede saber Qué orden es?- Dijo Maka con duda

-"Se un hombre…y empieza a manosearla"- Dijo el avergonzado bajando la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

-¿¡T-Todavía recuerdas eso?- Dijo ella sorprendida y sonrojada-

-Si…Pero sabes es la orden más placentera que me han dado- Dijo Soul antes de darle otro beso en los labios.

Este se fue tornando más apasionado conforme los segundos. Soul metió su lengua a la boca de la chica y comenzó a explorarla, mientras de vez en cuando jugaba con la lengua de Maka. Ella deslizo sus brazos por el pecho de Soul y al final colocándolos atrás de la nuca de este, Volviendo aún más placentero el beso. Soul quito los brazos de los costados de la cara de Maka, llevándolos a su cintura, pegándola más a él.

Se encaminaron sin romper el beso hacia la habitación de Soul. Coloco a Maka suavemente en su cama mientras se ponía encima de ella.

Se separó de sus labios para dejar pequeños besos en su cuello, Maka enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Soul. Le quito la camisa dejando ver el sostén de encaje blanco que traía. Ella lentamente, con las manos temblorosas le quito la chaqueta negra y la playera blanca, quedando ambos con el pecho descubierto.

Maka vio la cicatriz de Soul, con un poco de tristeza y nostalgia, la acaricio un poco y cuando llego al final recorrió la misma, desde el final hacia el comienzo, haciendo que Soul soltara un quejido de placer, haciendo que un dolor en la entrepierna surgiera.

-Ma-Maka- Dijo el chico entre quejidos, mientras Maka subía por su cuello, dejando besos, mientras el dolor aumentaba.

La chica llego al cuello de Soul, lo lamio y lo beso varias veces, Maka aspiraba el olor de su arma como si fuera la última cosa que fuera a oler, su olor varonil la volvía una maniaca total.

Soul por su parte, mientras Maka estaba ocupada en su cuello, acaricio su bien formada espalda, de abajo hasta arriba, topándose con el sostén. Lo desabrocho, provocando que la chica se separara de el un poco, ahí aprovecho para quitarlo por completo y tirarlo con la demás ropa.

Vio la hermosa figura que tenía enfrente, beso su cuello dejando marcas rojas, hasta que llego a uno de sus senos, lo beso y lamio mientras jugueteaba con el otro. Maka solo se retorcía ente sus caricias y gemía de vez en cuando. A Soul le encantaba esto, le fascinaba la idea que él fuera el único que podía hacerla sentir así.

En un movimiento rápido Maka quedo encima de Soul.

-No eres el único que puede hacer eso, sabes- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras le quitaba el pantalón y besaba nuevamente su cicatriz, pero esta vez se detuvo en el pecho se Soul, y al igual que él, lamio uno de sus pezones, mientras pellizcaba el otro. Soul soltó otro quejido de placer.

Maka movía sus caderas sobre el erecto miembro de Soul, haciendo que ambos gimiesen de placer. Soul no pudo soportarlo más y le quito su falda, quedando ambos en ropa interior.

Volteo a Maka quedando el sobre ella.

-Chica mala- Le dijo el mientras acariciaba su intimidad por encima de la tela.

-So-Soul-

El chico sonrió para sí y despojo a Maka de su última prenda. Metió un dedo a su intimidad, la chica gimió ante esto y enredo sus piernas en la cadera del chico, este metió otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos dentro de ella lentamente. Ante esto ella movía sus caderas en busca de más placer, pero Soul lo hacía cada más lento.

-Así- Dijo ella confiada- Pues te are lo mismo- Fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar el bóxer del chico, tirarlo y tomar su miembro entre sus manos moviéndolas de arriba hacia abajo.

-Bien quieres jugar sucio- Dijo el con una sonrisa- Juguemos entonces- Dijo antes de comenzar a mover sus dedos con más fuerza, provocando que la chica soltara su miembro, enredara las manos en su cabello y moviera sus caderas con una mayor fuerza. Soul beso a Maka una vez más antes de sacar sus dedos y tomar su miembro entre las manos.

-Maka estas segura de que…- Ella no lo dejo terminar

-No necesitas ni preguntarlo- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Soul metió su miembro lentamente, cuando estuvo por completo dentro de Maka, esta lo abrazo fuertemente, y así enredando más sus piernas en su cadera. Espero un rato antes de comenzar a moverse, Maka comenzó a mover sus caderas, esto le indico al chico que podía seguir las embestidas eran fuertes y placenteras para ambos.

Se besaban con lujuria, él jugaba con los senos de ella y ella lamia su cuello y gemía en su oído, provocando más excitación en el chico. Soul decidió cambiar el ritmo ahora las embestidas eran más lentas, pero más penetrantes. Maka siguió este ritmo moviendo sus caderas lentamente provocando más placer.

El orgasmo se acercaba y Soul dejo lo mejor para el final, embistió fuertemente a Maka para comenzar a moverse mucho más rápido que la última vez, gimieron fuertemente, el clímax se acercaba dio un par de embestidas fuertes, llegando al orgasmo, dejando toda su semilla en ella.

Él se tumbó a su lado y los tapo con su sabana. La abrazo por la cintura, hacia círculos con su dedo en su espalda, ella recargo sus brazos en el pecho de Soul y hacia círculos en su pecho.

-Maka-Dijo el

-Dime Soul-

-Te amo-Dijo el chico sonrojándose

-Yo también te amo- Dijo ella, Soul la beso apasionadamente para después ser vencidos por el sueño.

Desde ahora recordaría mucho más seguido esa frase y no solo por los beneficios que tiene, si no que descubrió que la chica lo amaba también.

**Bueno emm espero que lo disfruten y disculpen por no seguir con lo que debería xD es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon tan ejem como decirlo? Amm…Pervertido (Bueno todos los lemmons son pervertidos pero este es mi primero tan fuerte) jejeje espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sin más ni más nos leemos en otro fic.**

**Candy**


End file.
